Meu doce passado, Meu amado futuro
by Kikyou - de - Aries
Summary: Uma historia, uma segunda chance. Amor, misterio e Lemon XD Yaoi SagaXMu Completa! Editada \o/
1. Chapter 1

Meu doce passado, meu amado futuro

U.A Yaoi MuxSaga

As colinas verdes se estendiam gloriosas pelo horizonte, algumas árvores eram vistas de longe, um lindo puro-sangue espanhol corria tentando ganhar de um belo andaluz branco. No cavalo negro o jovem herdeiro daquele pedaço de paraíso apostava uma corrida com seu melhor amigo ate o castelo de belas pedras brancas.

-Eu não acredito que perdi de novo! reclamou o moreno desmontando do cavalo branco.

-Eu sou mais leve Aioria, não reclame. Foi uma vitória justa!

-Eu sei.

O reino estava em guerra á uns 100 anos. Desde que o herdeiro do trono desaparecerá.

Aioria vinha de uma longa linhagem de guerreiros, seu irmão havia sido nomeado o mais jovem general do século.

Ele estava ali por causa das férias. O reino havia ganho uma grande batalha recente e seus melhores soldados haviam sidos dispensados temporariamente de seus postos, Aioria era capitão e havia conhecido seu charmoso amigo em um festival.

Falando nele... Seu nome era Mu, sua família fazia parte da "elite da nobreza" que geralmente era só um bando de gente esnobe que fazia comentários fúteis. Eles costumavam ser pessoas de grandes posses e quanto mais títulos melhor. Naquela época as pessoas podiam sobreviver só de títulos...

Porem os Stradvarios trabalhavam. Tinham uma tradicional fabrica de jóias, uma das melhores do país.

Isso não interferia em nada na amizade entre os dois. Pelo contrario era muito produtiva!

-Boa tarde. Seus pais pedem sua presença imediata na varanda. O mestre aioria também pode ir. informou uma criada, seu nome era Shunrei.

-Obrigada Shunrei. Vamos ? Mu e aioria se dirigiram a entrada da "casa" um pouco nervosos.

-Será que descobriram que fomos nós que quebramos aquela janela semana passada?

-Fica quieto Oria!

Aqueles dois se conheciam desde pequenos, sabiam quase tudo um sobre o outro.

-Ah, meu filho! Eu e seu pai vamos conhecer o novo fornecedor, mãe de Mu era uma mulher muito bonita. Os cabelos eram lilases assim como os do filho embora fosse um pouco mais escuros e ondulados. Você terá de ficar aqui com Aioria, nós vamos ficar lá umas duas semanas. Você ficará bem não é ?

-Vou sim, pode ir tranqüila.

-Ótimo. Qualquer coisa escreva esta bem?

-Sim, senhora. Tchauzinho.

Ela deu um beijo no filho e em Aioria que ficou um pouco corado.

Quando a carruagem já se encontrava longe, Mu começou a pensar no que poderia no ficar fazendo com Aioria.

-E então ? perguntou o moreno.

-Ainda falta umas duas horas pro entardecer... Quer me ouvir tocar ?

-Fazer o que ?

-Eu toco bem! reclamou Mu.

-Eu sei, gosto de ouvir você tocar.

-Hum Desconfiado.

A sala de musicas era um dos lugares favoritos de Mu . o piano era sua especialidade.

-Algum pedido ? perguntou de modo educado ao ariano.

-Algo alegre.

Mu tocou pelos duas horas restantes, ate o horário que Aioria tinha que ir para casa.

-Você poderia dormir aqui.

-Amanhã talvez. Se eu não avisar o Aioros ele pode arrancar minha cabeça. piscou brincalhão. ele anda meio preocupado com "nossa convivência familiar". Parece que não passamos muito tempo como uma família e bla bla bla.

-Esta bem. Boa noite Aioria.

Eram quase 20 pára a meia noite, Mu havia perdido a noção do tempo na biblioteca. Quando foi tirado de sua leitura por um estranho ruído.Ele vinha do 3° andar, ele sabia que havia um quarto que ninguém jamais havia chegado perto. Quando a casa foi comparada por sua família, a única condição do dono era que ninguém jamais entrasse no tal quarto. Como a casa tinha quartos e cômodos de sobra ninguém ligou. Porem Mu uma vez havia tido um sonho com aquele lugar, bem ele jamais teve certeza de que era um sonho, a lembrança sempre lhe foi muito nítida, porem não havia chances de ser real.

Ele e Aioria haviam começado a brincar de esconde-esconde, eles tinham uns 9 anos, e sabia que ele não iria procura-lo lá, o local por causa daqueles ruídos tinha a fama de mal assombrado.

Ele entrou no local mal iluminado com um lampião e se escondeu dentro de um velho baú.

Depois de algum tempo esperando o pequeno acabou adormecendo. Acordou horas depois, já havia escurecido e o lampião não tinha mais querosene. A luz da lua cheia era a única fonte de iluminação do quarto. Pela primeira vez o ariano notou que havia um grande espelho, ao chegar mais ele notou que não era ele que o espelho refletia, mais um homem alto de longos cabelos azuis. Ele parecia tão melancólico, tão só.

Ele desceu para contar aos pais sobre o homem do espelho. Porem o garoto havia ficado longe por muito tempo, os pais estavam preocupados demais para ouvir o que quer que fosse.

Mu não voltou a subir lá, os pais o haviam lhe proibido.

Ele teve sonhos estranhíssimos aquela semana.

E agora ele estava subindo lá novamente. Parou na porta. O ruído aumentará

A porta se abriu em um arrepiante rangido. O local continuava tão sujo e mal iluminado quanto se lembrava. E o espelho também. Ele ergue o lampião para mais perto do rosto, se aproximando do misterioso artefato. Mais uma vez ele não era ele, e sim o homem de cabelos azuis.

O ariano o observou, tentou sorrir para ele, mas seu sorriso não se refletiu no face do outro. Mu colocou o lampião sobre uma caixa ao lado do espelho. Começou a procurar uma abertura ou qualquer coisa que explicasse como um homem havia parado ali. Nada.

O jovem voltou a observar o homem do espelho, ele trajava roupas que pareciam ser de 1800 e alguma coisa... Suas vestes eram azuis escuras, bordadas com fios dourados, ele usava uma enorme capa presa na frente com um broche que era nada mais que o numero dois em grego, ele era uns dois anos mais jovem que Mu.

Pela primeira vez ele tocou no espelho, um calafrio lhe correu a espinha, e ele deu um passo para trás. O homem lhe olhou mais melancólico do que nunca. Um remorso repentino invadiu Mu, ele não queria deixá-lo mais triste. Era bem verdade que nem sabia quem era ele .

Ele tocou novamente no espelho calafrio o percorre novamente, mas desta vez ele não se meche. O homem ergue a própria mão e a coloca com a do jovem, como se tentasse tocá-lo. E Mu pôde sentir seu toque.

-Queria poder te ter aqui. Saber mais sobre você.

Um brilho intenso e o ariano cai no chão, e para sua surpresa com o homem sobre ele, inconsciente. Ainda muito confuso ele coloca o homem ao seu lado, ambos ainda no chão.

Ele o tocou no rosto. Sim ele era real. Se deu um beliscão que doeu muito, mais aquilo não era um sonho.

-Acorde! Por favor, acorde. pediu novamente.

O homem abriu os olhos, eles brilhavam de emoção. Mu sentiu o rosto esquentar com o olhar dele. O mais velho colocou o rosto do outro rapaz entre as mãos e o beijou.

Se o arianinho já estava corado antes, agora estava realmente rubro. O homem lhe abraçou e tentou faze-lo deitar-se ali.

Mu se levantou em um impulso e correu em direção a porta, mas um chamado o fez parar.

-Fique, eu lhe peço. O homem se levantou e foi a te o rapaz. por favor.

-Quem é você? as palavras saíram inseguras.

Por um segundo ele pareceu surpreso.

-Saga. Príncipe Saga ás suas ordens.

-Príncipe!?

-Sim. Há anos eu me apaixonei por uma cigana. Quando terminamos ela jurou que eu me arrependeria. Depois de anos eu ganhei este espelho e descobri que ela havia me mandado.

-Como ficou preso dentro dele? perguntou avaliando Saga. Ele era bonito e falava realmente bem.

-Ela foi ate o palácio, mais especificamente no meu quarto, o espelho estava lá. Pediu para voltarmos. Mais eu já amava outra pessoa. Quando ouviu isso me empurrou contra o espelho. Quando me dei conta já estava lá dentro. Você não se lembra?

-Lembrar?? Do quê ?!

-De nós! Tente se lembrar Shiva.

-Meu nome não é Shiva! Eu não me lembro de você.

O príncipe deixou uma lagrima escorrer pelo rosto. Ele tinha que se lembrar, havia lutado contra tudo e todos para tê-lo, havia feito o impossível para traze-lo para seu lado, dês que o conhecerá na China em uma expedição.

-Foi por você que eu recusei a cigana! Você continua o mesmo desde que eu entrei naquele espelho. Você era o único que podia me ver e ainda é. Eu te imploro, tente-se lembrar. o tom choroso fez Mu ter vários flashes.

O ariano cambaleou. Saga abraçou sua cintura, o impedindo de cair. O jovem desfaleceu.

Uma dor de cabeça muito forte foi as boas vindas do arianinho." Eu tive um sonho muito esquisito, com um príncipe e agora estou no meu quarto morrendo de dor de cabeça".

-Você esta bem Shiva ??

* * *

Continua...

Gente esta fic é baseada numa imagem muito loka que me mandaram

Gostou ? Comente !!


	2. Chapter 2

Meu doce passado, meu amado futuro

_**Capitulo 2: **__Fatos._

U.A Yaoi MuxSaga

-Você esta bem Shiva?

Mu o olhou, aquilo tudo não havia sido um sonho! Ele não estava louco!

-Fale algo. - Saga parecia um pouco assustado, jamais viu alguém tão lívido.

-Não é real, é?

-Claro que é! Nós estamos juntos de novo.

-Juntos?

-Sim, depois de anos!

Uma idéia surgiu na mente de Mu

-Quando foi que você ficou preso naquele espelho, a data exata ?

-Bem o ano era 1815, setembro. O dia eu realmente não tenho certeza, mais acho que era 15. Por quê ?

-Então foi _você _! - Mais um flash invade a mente de Mu. Dessa vez ele vestia roupas asiáticas, pinturas e estava em um enorme cômodo digno da realeza. Saga estava lá também, mas dentro do espelho. Uma cigana sairá correndo desesperada, mas feliz, pela porta.

-Eu... - por um momento o tom surpreso e apreensivo de Shiva( Mu ) deixou o príncipe pensativo

-Foi por causa do seu sumiço que a guerra começou! Há quase 110 anos.

-Então como você...?

-Não sei, e não quero saber. - Agora sim nosso adorado arianinho estava assustado.

-A qual guerra se refere? Como começou ?

-Bem. Tudo começou, acredito eu, com seu desaparecimento. A família real, tendo perdido seu único herdeiro começou a enfrentar batalhas contra reinos visinhos pelo trono. As batalhas depois de certo tempo vieram de dentro do palácio. Intrigas, armadilhas, dentre varias outras coisas. A guerra dura ate hoje.

Saga estava atômico, tanta coisa aconteceu. Tudo havia mudado.

-Não há nenhum outro herdeiro no trono?

-Quem esta com o trono atualmente é o príncipe Camus, pelo que sei ele da família secundaria. Ele descende do irmão do antigo Rei, quem pelas minhas contas seria seu pai. Mu nota que o jovem(?) príncipe agora parecia desolado.

-A culpa é minha. - Falou Saga.

-Como poderia ser ? Você não pretendia ficar preso naquele espelho,não é ?

Um sorriso triste brota dos lábios de Saga

-Mesmo não se lembrando de mim, você ainda se preocupa não é?

Mu corou, era verdade, mas...O que ele sentia pelo Saga? O observou. Ele era lindo, bonito, e educado. _Quando não esta agarrando os outros_ ele pensou.

-Por que você me amou?

O príncipe não entendeu a pergunta.

-O que?

-Por que você me amou? Sabe, no passado. O que você viu em mim?

**D**esculpe a demora da postagem do novo capitulo " Sou nova aqui no site e meu ingles e tão bom quanto meu elfico. ( Isso não é um bom sinal, acredite )

**MUITO** obrigada pelos Riviews! me incenticam a continuar

**B**eijsss e Ate o proximo cap.


	3. Chapter 3

Meu doce passado, meu amado futuro

_Prove amor._

-O que ?

-Por que você me amou? Sabe, no passado. O que você viu em mim?

-Eu...Não entendo.

Mu suspirou, também não entendia por que perguntará aquilo, mas sentia que a dúvida era antiga.

-Pense assim: tem dúzias de chineses e chinesas que dariam um braço para poderem se tornar da realeza. Então por que_ eu _?

-Você salvou minha vida.- Um sorriso sincero iluminou o rosto de Saga. Ele parecia se perder em uma doce lembrança.

-Me conte..

-Eu, apesar de ter tudo que desejava, literalmente, em uma bandeja de prata não era feliz. Tinha constantes crises depressivas e elas, na maioria das vezes, tinham o mesmo fundo. Meus pais.

O sorriso havia sumido. Agora uma expressão de tristeza e desgosto eram a marca na face.

-Meus pais me amavam, mas não se amavam. As brigas que eu presenciava, os sussurros que eu ouvia das traições que aconteciam nos cantos escuros do palácio. E principalmente os boatos que corriam e que diziam que meus pais eram felizes antes de meu nascimento.

Ele parou para respirar. Mu notou que o jovem príncipe parecia ter envelhecido uns 10 anos.

-Tudo isso, me destroçava por dentro. Eu não tinha irmãos e sempre senti que todos ao meu redor eram atores. Pessoas falsas e mesquinhas que me tratavam como tratavam por eu ser _o que_ eu era, não _quem_ eu era.

A pena tomava conta do coração do nosso arianinho. Ele sabia o que era isso. Sabia com era conviver com pessoas de sorriso amarelo e olhares enigmáticos. Que preferiam o silencio á verdade.

E ele continuou Foi então que eu decidi. Eu iria partir. Iria para um lugar onde ninguém me conhecesse. Onde eu poderia ser nada mais nada menos do que _eu_. Um mês após minha chegada a China, onde eu notei que estrangeiros, nem sempre eram bem-vindos, eu recebi uma carta dizendo da morte de minha mãe. Culpei-me por não ter estado com dela. Por não ter ouvido seus apelos para que eu ficasse ao seu lado. Meu guarda-costas e melhor amigo, talvez o único amigo verdadeiro, ficou em pânico, quando descobriu que após a chegada da carta, eu mais uma vez havia entrado em depressão. Passei 3 dias no mais completo isolamento. Os apelos de Miro, o guarda-costas, não me afetavam, nada nem ninguém estava conseguindo me alcançar.

Saga ficou quieto por um momento. Parecia tentar achar forças para continuar. Ele encheu o peito e mirou os olhos de Mu de tal forma que o jovem se sentiu intimidado.

-Foi quando Miro ouviu falar de você. Você era um famoso curandeiro, cantor e estudioso. Você iria passar algumas semanas na cidade de Pequim. Meu guarda-costas não pensou duas vezes antes de ir atrás de você. Suas historia eram conhecidas por todo o império. Eu não sei como, mas ele conseguiu convencer-lo a ir me ver.

**Flash back**

O quarto estava escuro, a pouca luz das velas não eram suficientes para todo o cômodo. Um figura magra estava deitada no chão de madeira, olheiras profundas contornavam os olhos azuis, agora tão escuros quanto o quarto. As janelas fechadas deixavam o ambiente abafado.

Leves batidas quebravam o silencio sombrio do local, uma figura esbelta de pele clara entrou.

Seus passos eram leves demais para serem ouvidos pelo jovem no chão. Os olhos esmeraldinos, pareciam brilhar a pouca luz.

Ao notar que seu paciente se encontrava no chão, Shiva ( nosso Muzinho ) também se deitou ao seu lado.

-Você é um anjo?- a voz estava rouca, dias sem comer e no mais puro silencio havia alterado a voz doce do príncipe.

Shiva sorriu, pelas Sakuras, aquele ser era uma criança!

-Se eu disser sim que você sorriria?

-Você é um anjo?

-Não.

Um suspiro fraco fez Mu notar que ele teria de se esforçar mais.

-Então você não veio me levar.- comentou Saga.

-Para onde?

-Para o túmulo.

-Por que quer ir para lá?

-Minha mãe foi para lá.

-Então você quer vê-la chorar?

-Chorar?

-Sim. Acha que ela gostaria de vê-lo morto? Sofrendo assim?

-Ela não pode ficar sozinha. Não podia me deixar sozinho.

- Aqueles que nos amam são parte de nós e mesmo longe, não nos abandonam. Por que acha que esta se lembrando dela agora? Ela quer vê-lo de pé, lutando para fazer algo que ela não pode mais fazer.

-O que?

-Viver. Sentir a vida de tudo que nos rodeia. A suavidade dos ventos, o som das águas a seguirem seu caminho. Sentir a vida que nos dá vida.

-Ultimamente tudo que eu sinto é dor. Ela me coroe por dentro. Parece ser tudo que eu tenho, tudo que sinto por conta própria. - Saga abaixou o rosto, sabia que logo acabaria chorando, sempre chorava.

-Pois eu posso lhe provar que você ainda é capaz de sentir.

-Tente.

Mu se levantou e poucos minutos depois voltou. Saga que nem havia se mexido teve um grande sobressalto quando uma balde de água gelada do poço caiu sobre si.

Arfando, devido o choque térmico, ele perguntou: "Você é louco?".

Mu ria divertido, Miro que tinha entrado para ver o que o medico ia fazer com o balde de água, estava estático.

-De medico e de louco todos nós temos um pouco. Agora, você esta com frio?

-O que acha?- perguntou o príncipe vendo o estado de suas vestes.

-Acho que quero uma resposta.

-Estou.

-Isso é ótimo sabia?

-Posso saber porque?

-Claro que pode. - O medico se ajoelhou em frente ao rapaz e tomou sua mão a colocando no peito.- Sente?

Saga, confuso, se concentrou no que quer que fosse. Quando sentiu... todo corpo estremecer e a compreensão veio. Acompanhada de lágrimas.

-Seu coração ainda bate, ele é a prova de sua vida, de que ainda há esperança. Ele é parte de você, o baú onde você guarda aqueles que ama e que lhe amam. E quando sentir que a dor o esta machucando, tirando o gosto de viver, pare, feche os olhos e você vai senti-lo e talvez ate o ouvir dizendo: Estamos vivos.

Mu o abraçou, Saga respondeu o abraço escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço esbelto, chorando toda dor que agora ia embora. Depois de muito tempo naquela posição. O príncipe se sentia cansado, pronto para dormir o sono dos justos.

-Coloque uma rede lá fora, vai ter um sono bem mais agradável. - recomendou o medico, parando para reparar melhor nas olheiras.

-Você vai estar aqui quando eu acordar?

-Vou.

**Fim do Flash back**

-E você estava, não só quando eu acordei, mas sempre que eu precisava de um conselho ou um ombro amigo. E aos poucos eu senti, que eu não queria só sua amizade, mas você. Ao meu lado, eternamente. Porem meu coração orgulhoso, preferiu o silencio a ter que admitir que eu amava outro homem, então eu voltei para casa, conheci a cigana e finalmente notei que minha vida era vazia sem sua companhia.

Mu ficou sem reação, pequenas lágrimas se juntavam em seus olhos. Ah, como ele queria se lembrar de tudo, de como foi REALMENTE conhecer ele.

- Depois eu voltei ?

-Bem... - Saga corou e pareceu um tanto aflito.- Você sempre amou o que fazia e fazia o que amava. Então, depois de vários nãos, eu achei que poderia tomar medidas mais _drásticas_.

-Drásticas, como?

**C**ontinua...


	4. Chapter 4

Meu doce passado, meu amado futuro

**Capitulo 4**

Chegamos a reta final. Depois do meu micro ter pegô viruz, meu professor ter me enchido, o capitulo 4 finalmente sai \o/. Agradeço a reviews, e desculpe por não responde-lo, sou um desastre como fanfiction. Espero que gostem do final

* * *

_Entrelinhas_

-Drásticas, como?

-Eu era jovem, sabe não estava acostumado a receber recusas.

-Saga...O que você fez? – Mu começou a sentir uma pequena revolta dentro de si.

-Eu seqüestrei você.

-Você o QUE?

-Tente entender. Eu te amava, ainda amo. Não estava disposto a perdê-lo.

Mu andava de um lado para o outro, estava furioso. Aquela pequena revolta havia se tornado ira e ele sentia que era apenas o começo.

-Você não tinha o direito! Não podia ter me tirado do meu lar, da minha casa! – Nosso arianinho estava fora de si.

-Shiva, por favor... – Saga olhava preocupado para Mu. Ele estava tendo à mesma reação, estava sentindo a mesma raiva. Ele não queria que tudo se repetisse.

Flash Back

A carruagem da Família real seguia leve pela estrada de pedra. O povo estava feliz com o retorno de seu príncipe e Saga sabia que uma grande festa o estaria esperando quando voltasse para casa. Porem, mesmo assim ele não estava animado. Desde que haviam aportado há dois dias, que Shiva não lhe dirigia uma única palavra.

-Não creio que será cruel a ponto de continuar a me negar ate mesmo o som de sua voz. Nem mesmo para ser rude comigo você tem abre a boca.

- ...(nada)

-Não faça isso Shiva. Sabe que és o motivo do meu viver. Eu não o teria trazido para cá sem seu consentimento se você tivesse me dado uma chance.

-...

-Não poderá dar uma de mudo no palácio, sabe disso.

-...

Saga suspira. O dom que Shiva tinha para a tortura era assustador. Como ele conseguia passar dois dias sem falar nada. Seus olhares gélidos eram outra coisa que deixavam o príncipe no mais completo desgosto.

Fim do Flash Back

-Meu nome não é SHIVA! – A raiva do ariano estava aumentando á cada momento.

-Mu acalme se. Eu não queria ter te chamado você de Shiva.

Mu se virou tão bruscamente que uma mecha de cabelo caiu em seu rosto. O ariano a assoprou, mas ela voltou a seu rosto. Saga não aquentou e começou a gargalhar. O rosto de Mu ficou vermelho em questão de segundos.

-Do que raios vocês esta rindo? – Mu estava aponto de soltar fumaça. De tanta raiva.

Uma idéia brilhou, maliciosa, na mente do geminiano.

-Estou rindo de você, ora.

-SEU...! – Mu finalmente explode. Avançou sobre Saga, que desviou do soco do ariano e o abraçou. O ariano se debateu, mas Saga não largou, simplesmente sussurrou em seu ouvido : " esqueça o passado, meu anjo. Ele não pode ser mudado. Naquela época eu te prometi o mundo, já esta na hora de cumprir essa promeça"

Calafrios percorreram a coluna do ariano.

-Você é um cretino.

-E você ama esse cretino ?

Mu encarou Saga, tão serio que por um momento assustou ao príncipe.

-Você nem imagina. – apesar de algo ter mudado no olhar de Mu, Saga estava feliz demais para notar.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar. Saga guiou Mu ate a cama. Em questão de minutos as roupas de ambos estavam no chão e Mu gemia de prazer enquanto o príncipe fazia um caminho de saliva de seu pescoço ate os ombros. Os beijos foram descendo. O ariano puxou Saga para um novo beijo, as mãos do príncipe percorriam vividas as laterais do corpo esquio do jovem abaixo de si. Os sexos de ambos roçavam em uma tortura gostosa. Saga voltou a beijar o pescoço de Mu. As mãos que antes percorriam o corpo procurando pontos sensíveis, agora arranhavam as coxas do ariano com carinho. Mu esfregou seus quadris nos de Saga, que entendeu o recado e deu dois dedos para Mu. O ariano os chupou com avidez e logo Saga os tirou, introduzindo com calma na entrada virgem.

Os movimentos dos dedos causavam uma pequena dor em Mu, que relaxava ao ouvir uma voz que escutava desde que Saga o deitará na cama de seu quarto.

Saga substitui os dedos pelo membro que já começava a doer de excitação, os movimentos começaram lentos, porem conforme a excitação crescia eles foram perdendo o ritmo, Saga começou a masturbar Mu que tinha espasmos violentos de prazer. Não demorou muito para que ambos atingissem o clímax. Saga desabou sobre Mu, e antes de adormecer ainda disse: "Boa noite, anjo".

* * *

A Lua brilhava alta no céu noturno, uma figura esquia subia silenciosamente a escadaria que dava para o quarto do terceiro andar. A porta se abriu rangendo. O espelho continuava exatamente onde o tinha deixado. Mais uma vez a lua cheia seria a única testemunha.

Os cabelos longos de Shiva ( isso mesmo Shiva! ) brilhavam, os olhos, antes verdes agora mostravam-se de um tom de lilás tão misterioso quanto o das madeixas. Ele se aproximou do espelho e sorriu, não um sorriso inocente como os de Mu, mas um verdadeiramente vitorioso.

Ele tocou a moldura do espelho com carinho, um par de olhos vermelhos pôde ser vistos no espelho, mas não eram os de Shiva. O misterioso artefato estremece e o sorriso do jovem se alarga.

-Já faz muito tempo, Ares.

Ares, a versão corrompida de Saga estava a encarar Shiva com todo o ódio, agora ele era o prisioneiro do espelho, e ali ficaria por muito tempo.

-Seu bruxo maldito! Me tire daqui.

-Ora, Ares isso é jeito de me cumprimentar depois de tanto tempo?

-Você ajudou aquela cigana a me neste maldito espelho. E ainda quer que eu fique feliz em ti ver!

-Claro que ajudei. Saga era tolo demais para notar sua existência ou assumir isso. Você não deveria ter me violado dentro daquele navio, Ares. Muito menos magoado o coração da cigana. Ela te amava, de verdade.

-Eu sabia que você era problema. Devia ter mata você quando tive chance.

-Você se arrependeria muito disso. Pode acreditar. Meu espelho não deixaria barato.

-Seu...espelho ?

-Sim, meu espelho. A cigana era uma feiticeira assim como eu. Saga jamais soube disse. Nem sobre ela ou eu. Ela tinha o feitiço perfeito. Um que separaria você de Saga, quando ele tivesse força de vontade para se livrar de você. Eu apenas mostrei o caminho.

-Vocês dois são monstros!

-Não chegamos a seus pés.

-Quando eu sair daqui eu vou me vingar de você! Saga não poderá se proteger de mim e nem você!

-Se eu fosse você eu não voltaria para ele. Isso os mataria. È um extra que faz parte do encanto. Volte para Saga e vocês dois vão para o inferno.

-Você jamais o amou não è ?

-Não. Mas Mu ama, e eu pretendo protege-lo, de você e de qualquer um Ares. Boa noite! – disse Shiva já dando as costa para o espelho e indo em direção a porta.

-Shiva!

Do outro lado da porta um vulto esperava num canto escuro.

-Sabia que você viria. Òrion.

-Seria mais apropriado outro nome, meu senhor.

Shiva sorri. Adorava o jeito daquele homem.

-Pelo visto meu feitiço deu certo. Você voltou para mim.

-Muito certo, assim como todo o plano. A cigana foi levada para o sul do pais com uma generosa quantia em dinheiro depois que eu guiei para fora do palácio, assim como o ordenado.

-Perfeito.

-E quanto a Ares ?

-Permanecerá preso dentro de meu espelho.

-E quanto a nós ?

-Mu ama Saga, Órion.

-Aioria o ama também.

-Não se preocupe, todo o príncipe precisa de um guarda-costas. E eu tenho certeza de que você será o meu. Você já o foi antes. Ate lá tenha paciência.

-Toda que for preciso para tê-lo meu senhor.

Mais um belo sorriso iluminou o rosto de Shiva antes que ele beijasse Órion.

-Ate amanhã, _Aioria_.

Fim ?


End file.
